


Psydick

by ThyShaltNot



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Edging, F/M, Graphic Sex, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Sexual Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyShaltNot/pseuds/ThyShaltNot
Summary: After a long sleepless night Psyduck finally decides to join his human companion in bed to get belly rubs which quickly heats up due to old bad habits.





	Psydick

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is just based off of the characters and storyline not the actual actress or actors.  
> I hope some of you enjoy this, let me know how you like it and if you guys want more stuff like this in the future.

It was 3 in the morning and Lucy was asleep in bed. It had been a long day with fighting super villains, being chased, thrown around and being evaporated at one point, she no longer had the energy for the day. 

Pysduck couldn’t sleep on the other hand, he walked around the apartment for hours, laid on the floor and rolled around, walked every inch of the rooms before he finally decided to try and join his human companion. He pulled himself up onto a stepping stool at the end of the bed before climbing onto the bed itself. Since he was short and stubby he couldn’t just hop in bed he had to have help so Lucy left a stepping stool for him at the end for when he wanted to get in bed with her even though he had his own. 

He wobbled towards the top of the bed next to her before plumping down face first into the mattress with his arms to his sides and his butt in the air forming him in the shape of an L. He huffed in frustration and fluffed his feathers to try and shake off the annoyance.

The comotion woke Lucy up. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the sight of her pokemon. She reached over and patted his head before running her hand down his back, petting him. He let out a soft squeak before rolling over towards her to lay on his back so she’d rub his belly. She slid her hand down his body then gently back to pet him this was his favorite thing in the whole world. Petting him was comforting and relaxing so she closed her eyes, still petting him and started to doze off again but then she felt something soft and warm touching the back of her hand every time she rubbed down to his stomach. She opened her eyes to see that Psyduck was aroused, nothing new, animals and pokemon tend to get aroused at times when they get a really good pet like when humans get goosebumps and that tingling feeling when their hair gets played with or their skin is touched a certain way. 

Psyduck whined with a squeaky groan and nudged her hand with his thick 4inch corkscrewed erection. “No, put it away” She pushed it down only for it to flop back up. “We agreed to not do this anymore” Psyduck whimpered but accepted it. 

Lucy rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling thinking about it, even though they had agreed to not do such things together anymore she couldn’t help but feel that hunger for attention, that need to feel it again. She continued to think about it, getting aroused at the thought of how they used to be. She reached over for Psyduck who was about to close his eyes ‘till he felt her soft grip around his now limp dick.

He smiled and started to wag his small stubby tail whimpering in glee as she kept the soft slow pace. His penis wrapped itself around her fingers like a snake while she played with him, leaving him to feel tightness around certain areas of his penis and soft strokes on others. He turned his head to look at Lucy who was busy looking down to watch herself pleasure him and see how his erection slithered around her fingers leaving his pointed spear shaped tip resting on her wrist.

He closed his eyes and huffed, blowing her bangs back as she tightened her grip, with every pull his twisted penis became straight adding another few inches to it then going back to its original shape. Psy felt the tension rising once he was ready to come, flexing his erection causing it to permanently be straightened till he decided to relax again. That was the warning sign he’d give off before squirting come on the bed. Lucy stopped and squeezed his penis to keep him from coming, this irked him “Be a good boy” Oh he was ganna show her who was a good boy. He nudged his head down to the sheets hinting that he wanted to mount her. She sighed feeling guilty that they’re going against their promises but again wanted to feel a release of tension. “Fine, but make it quick” 

Psyduck used his beak to nuzzle his way down under the sheets and between her legs tugging away at her pajama shorts to take them off. Lucy laid there with an arm over her head whispering “What the hell are you doing Lucy?” it was as if it was her first time doing this again but it wasn’t they’ve done it hundreds of times before but this time felt different since it had been so long. Breaking bad habits was hard, especially sexual ones. She had tried everything to not want it with Psyduck but nothing helped, fingering herself, toys, sleeping with men, sleeping with women, nothing helped. In the end it was always Psyduck she wanted, that’s what she gets for being a virgin her whole life before allowing her curiosity to take over and have her virginity be taken by her own pokemon. Karma had her by the neck on this one.

Psy wiggled his way between her legs and inserted himself before hugging her waist and laying his head on her chest allowing himself to comfortably mount her like a bunny. He quickly thrusted into her already wearing himself out by the fast pace that he naturally held due to his species. Plus, Lucy did say make it quick. 

He started to feel himself knot up and he held tight, panting and whimpering in pleasure. His webbed feet sliding on the sheets as he slammed into her before letting go and releasing his come into her. “P-p-psyd-d-uck” He moaned, his whole body going limp on top of her and his tongue sticking out the side of his beak drooling as his eyes rolled back.

The blonde started to second guess her first demand since it had been so long she wanted to feel it all. Every inch, pace, and roughness he had to offer. She wanted it like old times. She scratched his head and ran her hands down his face to pet him. His tail wagged and he began to squeak a groan, sounding like a purr. She continued to pet him ‘till she reached his waist where she then grabbed him by the feathers and started to use him as a dildo by picking him up and slamming him back down into her. He wasn’t expecting it from her, she had never really been the dominant kind, sexually so he was taken by surprise by the sudden change. It aroused him even more causing his erect penis to thicken. This pleased his human companion making her moan. 

His penis felt like a slinky being pushed inside her before being pulled out each turn corkscrewed knot making a pop feeling like beads on a string being pulled out. Lucy slowed down wanting to feel each pop of the twists coming out before shoving it back in. She continued this rhythm until she couldn’t take it anymore, she wanted him deep inside her, she wanted him more, she wanted to feel him inside her, his penis twisting and turning inside her. 

She flipped them over and sat on top of him. His eyes widened “P-psyduck?” he gulped not knowing what she was planning. She grinded him with her hands on his shoulders for support as she bit her bottom lip and hummed a moan. He could feel his penis wiggling around inside her as she bounced on him, this made his penis flex into a straight line to allow himself to penetrate deeper and grow thicker. 

Lucy groaned in pleasure and leaned further forward placing her hands above his head to dig her nails into the sheets while she pounded away faster. What was originally 4 inch had now grown to 8 and allowed him to hit her back walls, the very tip of his penis slightly entering the uterus with its small sharp thin curve. Lucy cursed at the pleasurable feeling of him being deep inside her, reaching spots she couldn’t even remember being hit before.

Meanwhile while Lucy was being mesmerized by the size of Psyduck’s dick he was in a trance of watching her tits bounce at every bump she took. He reached up and lifted up her shirt to fondled her breast, the soft squishy tissue filled up his tiny feathered hands and overflowed through his fingers and sides of his hands like putty. He leaned forward and opened up his mouth to stuck out his long pointy tongue and wrapped it around her left breast, the tip of his tongue rubbing her nipple. 

Lucy sighed in pleasure and rolled her shoulders looking down at Psyduck licking her breast. She reached down and pulled his penis out to stop the pleasure on both sides. “What did I say about being a good boy?” He stopped and stared into her eyes, he could see the lust and knew she wouldn’t last long before she’d want to finish so he continued but then she slid down to face him and laid down on top of him pinning his erection between his stomach and her upper stomach just below her boobs and squishing his tongue between her chest and his. He pulled his tongue back now realizing she wasn’t joking anymore and wanted to be taken seriously.

She wanted to be in control this time, she wanted to see what she could do with him, what she could do TO him. Psyduck was usually always in control and enjoyed to see Lucy struggle and be teased, he liked to watch her squirm and do what he wanted but this time she wanted to watch HIM squirm. 

“I got all night to wait, I got sleep. You didn’t.” She traced his beak down to his cheeks which made him shiver. His penis throbbed where he wanted to finish off but couldn’t, he tried to move his hips under her to get some sort of friction between them to rub it out but she pressed her body against him harder in warning to not move again. 

She raised an eyebrow and smirked “Be a good boy for momma yeah?” She said with whiny moan grabbing his three long black feathers on top of his head and pulling it to tilt his head back. He let out a soft whimper, he wanted it so bad, he wanted to be a good boy and make his human happy but at the same time he wanted to be a very bad boy and make her regret it. While being pinned down he started to think of how he’d get her back, what would he do? Would he just pound her really hard and when she came he’d keep going in order to make her squirt or would he wait until she was about to come and stop like she did to him or would he just choke her out with his massive thick cock? The thoughts didn’t help him in this situation and he reached down and squeezed his hand between them and started to play with himself. He couldn’t help it, he couldn’t wait any longer he need to desperately release himself. Lucy got excited at the sight and feeling of Psy trying to pleasure himself between them but it wasn’t enough. She wanted to torture him enough to where he’d snap and force control back, she wanted to fight for dominace. He was starting to stroke faster when she grabbed both of his hands and pinned then to the bed then sat herself off of him to where his throbbing cock couldn’t reach her or be touched by her making him edge again. 

He looked down to see his hard cock only an inch away from rubbing against her body, this sight and feeling really frustrated him sexually and he let out an aggressive hiss. His body naturally shook and his lower body thrust up towards her seeking that familiar warm, wet, tight space that was absent. He whimpered and whined so eagerly wanting to come but at the same time he kind of enjoyed the new edging toture it got him in a more aggressive mood where he could possibly fuck her even harder out of frustation, just what she wanted.

Once he had stopped fighting back but continued to shake and naturally thrust the air Lucy decided it was time to finally let him go and end the torture. She released his hands but he kept them aside trying really hard to be a good boy even then he wanted to grab her by the ponytail and slam his dick into her mouth and face fuck her ‘till he came so hard it popped out of her mouth but, no, he wanted to be a good boy in hopes he’d get something better.

Lucy leaned forward, putting her left hand back above his head so she towered back over him and grabbed his penis gently stroking it, the sudden touch made the pokemon moan loudly and grab the sheets. She then pressed his tip to her clit and rubbed against it, his tip fitting perfectly over her clit where his penis comes to a perfect point. She rolled it around her clit before sticking it back inside her where it was all over for her. Once his thick long dick felt her tight walls again he quickly grabbed her waist and started to pound into her from below. 

From taking only the tip to a full 8 inches in 0.5 seconds hitting her back walls as hard as possible made Lucy gasp and scream out a moan in surprise and pain. Her body wasn’t made to take a sharp pointed 8 inch cock at full throttle but Psyduck didn’t care he wanted to make sure she knew not to play those games with him again so he’d make sure she’d feel it for the next couple days. 

Lucy fell forward from the force and sat back up using both hands on each side of his head to hold her up as he pounded away. She bit her lip, closed her eyes and laid her head back moaning. Psyduck took this chance to grab her arms and pull them down to her sides where he then hugged her so she couldn’t move. “Wait” She panicked “What are you doing?” Her head rested on the bed at the top of his head where his forehead rested in the crevice of her neck and his face near her breast “Psyduck” He growled drilling her from below. Huffing and panting he didn’t want to stop just yet so he pounded her the hardest he could, making her squirm and moan.

Her moans progressed louder and louder, turning into screams then went from whimpering to whines then to crying pleds and begging for him to stop. Not because she was scared or hurting but because her body was exhausted and couldn’t handle the orgasms anymore. Finally he slammed his cock in one last time making sure it went all the way in before coming. The last hit and sudden burst of warmness inside her walls made her squeak out one last raspy moan while she balled her fists up then gritted her teeth before growling and groaning to her final orgasm.

His penis hurt from flexing so long to pleasure himself and Lucy that when he gave up of flexing, his dick curled back to its original shape so fast it popped out where he continued to drip come onto the bed. 

Lucy huffed out pants while she lowered herself to Psy’s throbbing penis and licked up the last few drops of come making him shaking at the tender tip before she laid back on top of him and kissed his beak where his lips would be then his forehead. She pressed her head against his and said “Momma's proud of her good boy” then started to scratch the top of his head leading him to wag his tail again and purr.


End file.
